unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Searching
In the middle of the sea, there is a mystery island. It is said that the former Kages have buried some treasure at there. Adventurers, are you ready to grab the secret treasure? |- | scope="col" | Event Rules: #Players can check in once after logging into the game every day. #Players must click the Check In button and the wheel (on the right) will spin. The pointer will point to number 1-6 randomly. #The ninja image will move according to the result of the spin. #Players will receive rewards indicated on the grid the ninja image stops. #The game will end when the ninja image reaches the final grid the game cannot be repeated. Players will then obtain the [http://unlimitedninja.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Searching#mystic Final Prize]. | |} Mystic Isle Treasures Below are the items obtained when ninja image lands on a particular grid: |-| Isle Adventure= Cost 1000 Gold 1 Purchase Only Rewards will be sent at 00:00 by mail, 30 times in total. ! style="text-align: center;"| |} |-| Missing Nin Treasure= |- | Event Rules: #Players have 3 Free arrests everyday during the event. Tries will not stack up. When free tries are consumed, players can pay 100 gold to continue arrest. Each arrest has 01:00:00 cooldown and arrest during CD cost 100 gold too. #Each Missing-Nin arrested provides random amount of '''Orbs and Rings. The higher the Missing-Nin rank, the greater the amount provided. By collecting enough orbs and rings, players can get different rewards. #Wanted index can be refresh. Each refresh cost 20 gold. By arresting certain number of Missing-Nins, players can get different rewards. |- | style="text-align: center; background: rgb(184, 184, 184)"| Missing-Nin Ring Box |- | style="text-align: center; background: rgb(210, 210, 210)"| Missing-Nin Arrest |- | style="text-align: center; background: rgb(184, 184, 184)"| Secret Key Stones Rewards |} |-| Deep Sea Crisis= |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(170, 170, 170);"| |- |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"|﻿﻿ 10 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 10 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 10 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(170, 242, 255);"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(170, 242, 255);"| |- |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"|﻿﻿ 20 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 20 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 20 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(200, 170, 255);"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(200, 170, 255);"| |- |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"|﻿﻿ 30 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 30 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 30 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(255, 242, 170);"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(255, 242, 170);"| |- |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"|﻿﻿ 60 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 60 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 60 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(255, 170, 170);"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(255, 170, 170);"| |- |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"|﻿﻿ 100 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 100 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 100 |- | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(243, 200, 255);"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: rgb(243, 200, 255);"| |- |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"|﻿﻿ 350 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 350 |style="text-align: center; width: 10px;"| 350 |} |} |-| |} Category:Events